The present invention relates to a coaxial connector such as an SMA type connector or the like.
The prior art will first be described with reference to FIGS. 3, 4(a) and 4(b) of the attached drawings. A coaxial connector 20 according to the prior art comprises a hollow shell 4 and a caulking or staking ring 16 arranged in concentric or coaxial relation to the shell 4. That is, the shell 4 has its rearward end which is inserted into a forward end of the staking ring 16. The rearward end of the shell 4 and the forward end of the staking ring 16 are connected to each other by means of solder 11. A coupling nut 1 is fitted about the shell 4 for sliding movement therealong. An O-ring 2 and a retainer ring 3 are arranged between the coupling nut 1 and the shell 4.
The connector 20 is coupled to a matching connector (not shown) for electrically connecting a coaxial cable 14 to another cable (not shown). The cable 14 has its terminal processed in advance and comprises a central conductor 9. An annular insulator 8 surrounds the central conductor 9, with a forward end portion thereof projecting from a forward end face of the insulator 8. An annular braid 7 surrounds the annular insulator 8 for shielding the same. An annular cable sheath 6 surrounds the braid 7 for protecting the same and extends to a location short of the forward end of the braid 7.
The coaxial connector 20 further comprises a contractible tube 10 which is fitted about the staking ring 16. The contractible tube 10 has a forward end thereof which projects beyond the forward end face of the staking ring 16 and which is in contact with the outer peripheral surface of the shell 4.
The shell 4 of the connector 20 is fixedly connected to the forward end of the braid 7 of the cable 14 through a solder 19. The cable sheath 6 of the cable 14 is covered by the staking ring 16 with an annular gap 15 left between the inner peripheral surface of the staking ring 16 and the outer peripheral surface of the cable sheath 6.
With the above-described arrangement of the prior art connector 20, the cable 14 is soldered to the shell 4 by the solders 11 and 19 and, subsequently, the rearward end of the shell 4 is staked by the staking ring 16. Thus, it is by the staking that mechanical strength at the connection between the coaxial cable 14 and the connector 20 is maintained or raised.
However, the prior art connector 20 has the following drawbacks or disadvantages. That is, there are required a step of inserting the cable 14 into the staking ring 16 and a step of staking the latter to the cable 14. Thus, working steps increase. Further, since the staking ring 16 stakes the rearward end of the shell 4 from its outer surface, the gap 15 occurs between the cable sheath 6 and the staking ring 16, so that the cable 14 cannot be fixed to the staking ring 16 and it is impossible to securely hold the cable 14. Thus, the cable 14 may be broken or disconnected.